StreET Kid
by Carmen Caine the Human Lupin
Summary: Carmen Caine is not your ordinary 14 year old girl.She's a street kid. but one day she witnesses a murder and comes across a man who she never knew existed. her Uncle Horatio Caine.Rated T for language. This story has been abandoned, if interested in adopting it please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone Carmen Caine the human lupin here this is my first story and I am really excited to share it with all of you. Please leave reviews.I gave some of the characters mames from xxx This is only the first chapter I'll try to update as soon as I can

Thanks

A Hard Knock Life

prologue

I slowly walked out of the alley way and into the busy streets of L.A. The breeze of the summer nights pushed my hair past my face. Another night in the city. My city. The city called home for the past 14 years of my young life. Most people find it sad that an orphan my age is walking around on the streets full of "dangerous" people. But the truth was .I loved it .For a Street kid my age this was paradise.

I began to work my way through the streets and began my journey to the warehouse. The club. The Home for kids like me who did not want o be sucked into the system to have are names out on a post-it note. I finally arrived at the run down building that was entirely made of wood and metal. I walked up to the door and looked around me on the lonely street that was lit only by the street light behind me. The cost was clear. I knocked three times on the metal door that immediately began to click and finally open with a slow creaky moan. I went into the warehouse and took off my coat and hung it on the long row of hooks that had already been used for the other street kids coats. It was unusually quiet. The warehouse was usually filled with the loud chatter of hundreds of kids that had come off of the streets and joined us. But today it was empty it was quiet. Immediately I knew something was going on.

A boy my age who we called Spit's came up running up to me with a panicked look on his face. His loud foot steps echoed off of the large wide walls.

'Carmen' he shouted "Carmen we need help a fights breaking out between Darius and Steel! Steel's got a knife!"

"Crap where are they?" I asked as we ran off together across the warehouse.

"They're at the entertainment warehouse next door hurry they are out of control! Steel said he would kill Darius he was really pissed off.'

I ran off sprinting faster leaving hi behind I quickly opened the back emergency exit and ran across the still lonesome street to the next warehouse. Every on of the street kids was gathered here spectating the fight some had terrified looks on their faces. I pushed myself through the teenagers until I came to the I wide opening where Darius Stone and Steel were still circling each other.

"You punk ass you did not even think for one minute that I would know it was yall that was taking the money from my stash did you? It's always the same with you white kids you lend a hand to a brother you let your guard down for one minute one minute and yall stab our backs!" steel said as he pointed the switch blade at Darius

"Shut the fbeeep up steel it's not like if you never took anything from me!" shouted Darius in a quivering voice. I could tell he was scared.

I decided that that was my que, "Steel calm down. What's going on?" I asked calmly even though I was freaked ." Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?" he asked increduosley."This son of a BEEEEEEEEEp has been stealing the allowance that you give us FOR the past three months !"

"It's money"I said there's more where it came from you could get more when I hand out allowance again.'

"five hundred dollars. FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS CARMEN IT WAS FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS THAT I COULD HAVE BOUGHT SHOES A NEW TUXEDO AND NEW JACKETS WITH!CARMEN I WAS GOING TO GET A DAMN JOBB I WAS GOING TO GET IT TOGETHER ALREADY AND HE TOOK IT HE TOOK IT FROM ME!"steel yelled with without warning he threw the blade.I reached out quickly to try to stop it but all I caught was air.I tripped and I looked up isaw the knife had caught

Darius

.


	2. Taylor's Email

**So here is my 2nd chapter to the story. To all of you who thought that my last chapter was a quote "word for word repeat" I am truly sorry. Technical difficulties prevented me from making it a bit more dramatic! It's a bit slow**_** I like lot's of adjectives .Please review. It would be greatly appreciated.**_

**WARNING:NEwbie wOrKing PLZ fLamE**

**I believe that if you believe in the good reviews you should believe in the bad one's too.**

Calleigh Ducane was staring through the lab microscope when she felt a sharp poke between her ribs. She was about to turn around and confront the person who dared to disrupt her while she examined evidence only to see Eric Delko with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hays" he said mocking her western accent while giving her an overly exaggerated wave.

"Oh it's you" she said giving him the evil eye .She was used to his highly annoying ways after years of working with him.

"What I don't get a "_hey love" _he said in his valley boy voice.

"You disrupted me from doing my work properly so that means that there _is_ a slight chance that I missed something while examining the evidence. So no. You just get a plain old simple hey._ And_ you are just lucky I don't take my gloves off and slap you!" She smiled and turned back to the microscope.

Eric scoffed "That was rude here I am trying to say hi and you just hiss at me like a mountain lion." he said trying to sound like one of the gossip girls who was ready to cat fight.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Ryan Wolfe as he entered the lab.

"Hey love we're just examining the evidence that we collected from the crime scene." said Calleigh

OOOOhh now don't hurt my feelings Calleigh" said Delko

"WELCOME TO MY FREKAN LAYER YOU'VE GOT FREKAN MAIL!" blared the Dr. Evil voice that Horatio had picked out for the computer to get some laughs for once in the crime lab.

Calleigh turned to the computer and opened the email.

"It's from Mac Taylor from the Manhattan crime lab .He's requesting a meeting with the team." said Calleigh.

"What? It's been years since we last heard from Taylor what do you think this is about?" asked Delko.

"Oh I hope he's inviting us over for a vacation or something" said Ryan as let out a yawn. "Cause I have not had one in years!"

"No I highly doubt it. OH My GAWD!" said Calleigh.

"What" asked Delko as he leaned over to take a closer look at the email? "Oh my fre'kan goose!" cried Delko "_Pedro no puede ser!_ It just can't **BE**!"

"What the blue hell are you guys shouting about" asked Ryan as he walked towards them to see the E-mail. "Holy-"

_**BAM!**_

But Ryan never finished the sentence.


End file.
